


It's Okay Now

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hawaiian Character, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Speaks Hawaiian, I used google translate, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spanish Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Lance has insecurities. Hunk helps disprove them.





	It's Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my friend on Wattpad :)

"What the fuck, Lance," Pidge scoffed. "What possible reason could you have for doing this?"

"I- because Hunk was being secretive! I needed to know what was happening," Lance sat back, looking defeated. He looked up at Pidge, then down at Hunk's phone. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and melancholy.

"What if he's cheating on me, Pidge?"

Pidge's snort practically had Lance jumping out of his skin.

"You really think Hunk would cheat on you? Come on, Lance, you're smarter than that," the girl smiled gently. "I can't wait until someone loves me the way Hunk loves you."

"Wow," Lance chuckled softly, "That was really lame."

"Oh, screw you," Pidge scowled, throwing a pillow at the Cuban. "Just give him his phone back."

○○○

  
Nervous was probably an understatement at this point. He hadn't even unlocked the phone. He just took it, without thinking.

Lance watched Hunk hum, standing straight again.

"Have you seen my phone?" Hunk muttered, squinting and staring at his bed as though it were the crook responsible for his missing cellphone.

"Um," Lance slowly pulled the phone from his pocket. "I... took it."

Hunk took the device from the guilty looking male, "Well, why?"

"I was scared," Lance shrugged, chewing on his lip. "I was afraid that you were cheating or something."

Again, Lance was jumping in surprise. Hunk's beautiful, boisterous laugh made his cheeks warm.

"Lance," Hunk chuckled, cupping the teen's face. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles against the tan skin of Lance's cheeks. "Baby, I love _you_."

"I know," Lance closed his eyes. "I was being dumb."

"Yeah, you were," Hunk snorted. "Nau ko'u aloha. No keia la, no keia po, a mau loa. Aloha au ia 'oe." ( _You are my love. Today, tonight, and forever. I love you._ )

"Tu amor vale mas que millones de estrellas. Te quiero con todo mi alma," Lance smiled widely up at Hunk, "Cada día te amo mas."   
( _Your love is worth more than millions of stars. I love you with all my soul. Each day I love you more._ )

Hunk grinned back, his eyes squinting and smiling with his lips. He leaned down, his lips brushing Lance's.

"Ka honi mai me ke aloha," ( _And with love is a kiss._ )

Lance pushed up, pressing to lips to Hunk's gently. His stomach filled with butterflies that words couldn't explain.

When they weren't dating yet and he was just crushing, he'd always get this feeling. His heart would pound and his stomach would do somersaults. He'd always frown, and not know what to do.

He'd have this urge to scream and laugh and cry all at once. Because Hunk made him feel so confused and warm and fuzzy.

And even now, he still doesn't know what to do with himself. But it's okay now. Because Hunk helps.

And so he kisses harder. Inhaling through his nose, and pushing his thin fingers under Hunk's headband. He opens his mouth, sighing when Hunk pushes his tongue in softly.

And Hunk pushes too, a hand sliding down to the nape of Lance's neck. His fingers slip into the hair there, his thumb massaging the base of the Cuban's neck.

And it feels _so good_ , because it's okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for the Hawaiian and Spanish so I'm sorry if something is wrong.


End file.
